1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools and particularly to lever type tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifications for concrete work such as for concrete slabs, and the like, often require that the reinforcing wire mesh be at some predetermined distance with respect to the top surface of the slab. Thus, it often becomes necessary after the concrete mix has been poured to adjust the height of the mesh with respect to the top surface of the slab to meet the specifications. This lifting operation has often been done by hand, by use of wooden boards or sometimes by use of a tool shaped very much like an ordinary walking cane. Often the specifications for the concrete work also require that a plastic sheet be placed on the ground surface and in using such a lifting tool it is necessary to avoid puncturing this protective sheet. Considerable time has been lost in use of such cumbersome tools and often it is necessary to place a so-called chair, i.e., a support, at selected points under the reinforcement mesh or rebar mesh which is also used in concrete work.
Since the weight of the mesh and thickness of the slab will often vary from job to job, various temporary measures have been taken aimed at increasing the length of the lever or moving the pivot point of the lever device, whatever it is, to better handle the particular job in hand.
With the foregoing in mind, the object of the present invention is that of providing a substantially improved tool specifically designed for use in lifting reinforcement mesh wire, and the like, and handling other lifting jobs such as raising forms as are often encountered in concrete pouring operations.